Douleur
by Luciaellana
Summary: One-Shot se déroulant après les derniers événements de la saison 6. Basé sur le personnage de Tony et sur ses sentiments.


_Bonjour à tous._

_Je vous présente un One-Shot se déroulant après la saison 6, basé sur le personnage de Tony et sur ses sentiments après les événements des derniers épisodes de la saison 6, saison riche en émotions je dois dire. Je sais, ça fait un an que je n'ai pas posté une nouvelle fiction. Un an, c'est long quand on y pense. Mais... pas l'envie d'écrire. Et ça ne sert à rien de se forcer. J'ai tout de même commencé un début de fiction, une dizaine de pages Word tout au plus, je ne sais pas si je publierais un jour cette fiction ni même si je la terminerais. Seul l'avenir nous le dira. _

_Je ne sais pas quand je posterais de nouveau une fiction, si j'en écrirais une nouvelle mais en tout cas, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce One-Shot, tout comme moi lorsque je l'ai écrité. Je me remets à votre jugement... et j'espère que vous me le donnerez par Review. Je les attends._

_Bonne Lecture à tous._

******

**Douleur**

Comme une envie de relâcher toute la pression accumulée. De craquer, comme on dit.  
Comme une envie de pleurer. Mais il était au-delà des larmes.  
Parce que c'était dur. Trop.

De quitter cette terre sans la voir repartir avec lui. Voir arriver son patron sans elle. Qu'il dise qu'elle ne repartirait pas avec eux. Qu'elle ne serait pas là quoi.  
Fermer les yeux pour éviter les larmes de couler, avaler sa salive difficilement. Avoir une satanée boule dans la gorge qui ne partirait pas avant longtemps. Avoir mal au ventre, ne plus pouvoir manger. La nourriture ne passe plus. Sentir ses forces l'abandonner en même temps qu'elle.  
Envie d'oublier, de repartir quatre ans en arrière alors qu'il ignorait jusqu'à son existence. Envie d'être une autre personne qui ne la connaît pas et ne la connaîtra sûrement jamais. Pour ne plus souffrir de son absence, de ses réactions. D'elle. Pour ne plus souffrir pour elle.  
Oublier.

Lassitude de subir les regards de Gibbs, les questions muettes d'effroi d'Abby et de McGee. Si seulement il pouvait s'endormir. S'endormir pour rêver d'elle, de ses yeux, de son parfum exotique, de son visage, de ses lèvres qu'il aurait rêvé d'embrasser.

- Rentre chez toi, DiNozzo.

Il se tourna vers le bureau où était assis Gibbs. Visage dans le noir, indéchiffrable. Laissa ses yeux verts se perdre dans les yeux bleus si froids de son mentor, s'accrochant à la moindre parcelle de réconfort pour ne pas tomber dans un trou noir sans fond.  
Rien. Il pouvait tomber, personne ne le rattraperait. Tomber dans l'infini douleur de son absence.  
Il attrapa sa veste avec sa main valide et fila vers l'ascenseur sans rien dire. Il sentait le regard de Gibbs sur sa nuque. Entra dans la cage de métal, se retourna. Croisa le bleu glacé et glacial des yeux de Gibbs. Moins glacial tout d'un coup. Je te rattrape au moindre faux pas, Tony. Je te rattrape. Mais évite de tomber, c'est mieux, disaient-il silencieusement.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment. Esquisse d'un sourire.

******

Arriver devant chez lui sans savoir comment. Chercher les clés, entrer. Claquer la porte derrière lui. Jeter un coup d'œil sur le canapé. Se souvenir.  
Douleur indescriptible d'un flash du passé si heureux avec elle.  
Il s'adossa contre la porte, se laissa glisser et se retrouva assis par terre, la tête entre les mains.

C'est lors des séparations que l'on se rend compte à quel point certaines personnes nous sont chers. A quel point on peut tenir à elles. A quel point leur présence est vitale pour nous. Il aurait pourtant dû le savoir. Depuis le temps... Kate, Jenny et puis Ziva.  
Un prénom qui lui laissait un drôle de goût dans la bouche.  
Zi-va.

Elle était partie. Point. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.  
Ca faisait terriblement mal mais c'était comme cela et il faudrait qu'il s'y fasse.  
Elle l'avait lâché. Et malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle avait aimé ce Michael qui s'était pourtant servi d'elle, elle lui en avait voulu à lui de l'avoir descendu et elle ne l'avait pas cru lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. La confiance inébranlable qu'ils avaient l'un en l'autre avait volé en éclats. Comme un miroir que l'on aurait brisé.

Il ne la comprenait plus. Pas faute d'avoir essayer. Encore et toujours. Rien à faire. Ils étaient devenus des étrangers. Leur belle complicité appartenait au passé tout comme leur façon de se comprendre rien qu'en un regard. Il leur fallait depuis quelques mois des disputes interminables et qui, en plus d'être très violentes, ne servaient à rien.  
Et pourtant, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, sûrement très éloignée de ce que la plupart des gens aurait souhaité après une histoire pareille. Il voulait qu'elle revienne. La voir, sentir son parfum, lui sourire... Recommencer.  
Et si on recollait les morceaux du miroir, Ziva ?

Il essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Ferma les yeux pour qu'elle demeure unique. Il regarda l'heure. La pendule électrique affichait 01h22. Plus de trois heures que ces pensées dérivaient sur les événements des derniers jours. Plus de trois heures qu'il pensait sans cesse à elle. Elle le hantait.  
Ne savait plus quoi faire.  
Son regard se posa sur la table basse du salon. Magasines de mecs, pile de DVD en vrac, télécommande et bouteille de whisky. La bouteille le tenta un instant. Et puis la raison l'emporta. A quoi bon se prendre une cuite ? Ca ne changerait rien au problème et il serait obligé de rester seul le lendemain ne pouvant pas aller travailler.  
Il se leva tant bien que mal. Direction le lit. Il s'y laissa tomber tout habillé. Pas l'envie, pas la force d'enfiler un pyjama.  
Le sommeil vint rapidement le prendre. Merci de ne pas me faire attendre avec ces pensées moroses, Monsieur.

******

Il se réveilla le lendemain de bonne heure. Fixa le plafond pendant un bout de temps avant de se décider enfin à aller sous la douche. Il se déshabilla, entra dans la douche, fit couleur l'eau. Ferma les yeux et repensa à son rêve.

Elle, lors de leur toute première rencontre.  
Elle, lors de leur mission sous couvertures, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tout deux enfermé dans une boîte de métal.  
Elle encore, son regard lorsqu'il sortait avec Jeanne.  
Elle toujours, son regard lorsqu'elle l'avait vu sortir de cet ascenseur vivant, après l'explosion de la Grenouille.  
Elle, lorsqu'ils avaient peu à peu recommencé à se parler et à rire après sa douloureuse séparation avec Jeanne.  
Elle, quand elle avait vu la mort de près.  
Elle, sur le Sea Hawk, lorsque son coeur à lui avait fait un bond immense dans sa poitrine de la revoir.  
Elle, lorsqu'il avait tiré sur Michael.  
Elle, qui l'avait plaqué à terre, de colère.  
Elle, qui n'était plus là lorsque l'avion avait décollé.

Il rouvrit les yeux et arrêta l'eau. Comme il aurait voulu qu'il soit aussi simple d'arrêter de penser à elle que de fermer ce robinet. Ce serait bien trop facile.  
Il se regarda dans la glace, espérant contempler le reflet de la jeune israélienne comme lors des interrogatoire où il la regardait derrière la vite teintée. Il n'y vit que ses deux yeux verts, dans lesquels il voyait un voile. Voile de Désillusion, faiblesse, manque...  
Et puis, pour s'empêcher de penser à elle, il s'habilla et sortit de chez lui, se retrouvant à marcher dans la rue.

******

Ziva.  
Il regarda son téléphone. Aucun message. Rien, nada.  
Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles comme on dit... Mais qu'il est con ce dicton. Il sourit pour la première fois depuis une éternité, à moins que ce ne soit une impression.  
Il avait tout de même une certitude. Elle allait appeler. Quand, il ne le savait pas, mais elle appellerait. Oui. Ils se reverraient. Et il attendrait cet appel comme si sa vie en dépendait, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.  
Il fallait bien qu'il lui demande pardon. Et surtout, surtout qu'elle accepte ce pardon. Et puis pour qu'il soit tout à fait satisfait, elle rajouterait que elle aussi, elle est désolée. Marché conclus, ce sera parfait comme cela.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel. Une petite éclaircie, le soleil avait réussi à transpercer les nuages. Comme l'espoir qui avait fini par faire une brèche lui aussi dans la carapace de souffrance qui s'était agglutiné autour de lui ses derniers jours.  
Tony s'autorisa un second sourire.

******

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Et je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances._


End file.
